Favorite Girl
by karinagoesawh
Summary: Hayley is your typical teenage girl who only dreams of meeting Justin Bieber better yet become his girlfriend. What happens when she runs into a mysterious guy who she has no idea at the moment he's the guys she's been waiting to meet all her life?


**Chapter 1 Stare Into Your Eyes**

There I was once again speed walking through the sidewalk trying not to bump into anyone. I couldn't let my friends down, I just couldn't, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't make it in time. I was so focused on reaching my destination that I hadn't even realized someone was walking towards me in the opposite direction at the same pace. I felt a sudden push and with that BAM! We both hit the floor. My glasses fell along with all the papers in my hand. All my hard work now laid there drenched with the rain. My eyes began to get watery as I stared at all the papers laying there.

"Geez can't you watch where you're going?"

"I'm sor-ry…I di-dn't know wh-at I w-as thinking." I apologized nervously and a little scared with my voice breaking and tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Obviously." The figure sighed getting up and wiping his jeans with his hands. I was able to tell he was a guy but that was it. I couldn't see his face it was all a blur to me without my glasses.

I got up too and bent down trying to gather my papers still shaken by all this. I couldn't stop crying I was on the verge of sobbing I just felt so bad about all this. The guy walked over to me.

"Here let me help after all it was my fault too." He must've seen what a mess I was and he probably felt bad.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He looked at me and looked surprised.

"Ohh gosh, look I'm sorry please don't cry…I didn't mean to get mad at you I- ...I'm sorry." He said looking down at the ground with an ashamed face.

"Please don't apologize I…it's my fault, really. I'm a klutz. I never do anything right. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that you're just putting yourself down." He said as he handed me the rest of the papers. "So please forgive me."

I nodded and said "Thank you." With that he began to walk away. I wanted to ask him his name but it would probably weird him out if I did so I stayed quiet and decided to look for my glasses. How was I supposed to find my glasses with this rain and at night? I sighed and bent down touching the floor hoping that my hand would come across them. I was just there minding my own business when all of a sudden I heard

"Hey watch out!"

I looked up and saw someone running straight at me with full speed but from the tip of my eye I saw a huge light approaching my direction. I closed my eyes and felt something crash into me. I kept my eyes shut for a couple seconds too scared to see what had happened. I finally had the guts to open them and saw the blurred face of the guy I had bumped into recently. Even though I couldn't see without my glasses I could tell we were both staring into each other's eyes.

"Looks like you really are a klutz or at least you attract anything dangerous." He said with a gentle laugh. His voice seemed so familiar but I wasn't able to pinpoint where I've heard him. I felt myself turning red so I turned to the side.

"Hey can you look at me again."

I shook my head, "No I can't I uhh…get too self conscious besides I can't even see you without my glasses." I said with embarrassment. He cupped my chin with his hand and faced me towards him. My heart was beating so fast it almost scared me that he might be able to feel it or even worse hear it. We stayed like this just staring at each other for what seemed like ages until he said

"You have really pretty eyes did you know that?"

"Ummm….thanks" I said trying to hide my face again by turning. He stood up and held out his hand for me to use so I could get up. I placed my hand slowly and hesitantly. He pulled me up. We both let go instantly probably both a little embarrassed. He shoved his hands in his pocket and looked over to his right and just stared off into space. Unconsciously I stayed staring at him. Despite how blurry he looked to me I could tell he was very handsome. He turned back to me and caught me staring at him. I quickly looked away.

"Ohh right you can't see. Here's your glasses." He held out my glasses to me. I grabbed my glasses but completely failed at putting them. Great here I was making a complete fool of myself in front of what seemed to be an incredible guy. I heard him chuckle and then felt his hand on mine as he helped me put the glasses in place.

"How have you been able to live like this?" he said still laughing.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I just couldn't the figure that had been with me the whole time it just couldn't be.

"You ar-…." I couldn't even say it the words wouldn't come to me. Justin Bieber was standing before me. Was this a dream?

"Yes?" He said with a huge grin on his face.

**Note from the author:**

Hi to whoever is reading this well thanks for reading this. Favorite Girl is my first ever story that I put on fanfic and I hope you like it. I know this chapter is really short but it's only the beginning because after this just wait and see how long the chapter will get. I can't wait to keep writing well typing this story lol. I have it all mentally planned in my head now I just have to transfer that onto the computer. It really is harder than it seems because it all comes to me at once that I get all jumbled up and forget what I was thinking. Well anyways I really hoped you like this chapter and please review it will really put a smile on my face :)

-Karina :)


End file.
